The frozen battle ground
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Revised Past future present. They are all intertwined in one way or another. History is doomed to repeat itself unless people learn from it. Now that is happening for a cirtin group of boys, and girls, the question remains will they end up repeating it f


Disclaimer I don't own Gundam wing or Sailor Moon. Kayla is mine however so don't even start.

* * *

A/n: This is a re write of a storry I wrote back in 98 I think. I first wrote it in first person, and so I'm going to try and make this re write the same way. Do forgive me if I slip and write in 3rd by mistake.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sun shown brightly in the sky on a clear almost summer day. The school year was on its last legs, and students rushed about trying to make their last few weeks count. However, I was just trying to get through the rest of high school and make it to see summer break. I 'm what was considered one of the most uncool people in my school, and for that I often got picked on and hurt

To me today was yet another ay. Wake up and force something down at 6 Am then rush around like a chicken with its head cut off in order to not miss the bus. Again luck, fate, or what ever you wanted to call it didn't appear to be on my side. Just as I reached the front door, said school bus had vanished around the corner. Cursing my luck I headed back into the house and stole the cordless phone off its charger. My sister, who had yet to leave for work, started to have a cow over the fact that not only did I miss my bus, I was using the "wrong" phone.

Ever since the death of my parents, everything I id was wrong. Well according to my sister anyway. My reasons for living were to say the least slipping away, and if I wasn't Sailor Moon princess f the white moon, and didn't think I'd be reborn again to fight, I would have killed myself along with my mother. Now that didn't mean that every night as I retreated to bed, I didn't think of doing it if only to prove my life to be wrong.

The sound of a cab honking broke me from my thoughts as I moved passed my sister and out the door before I had yet another mark to add to the ones that already littered my body. Over the two years between their deaths, my sister had gotten rather abusive with me. At first it was mainly emotional, but I later found out it had become something more. The people at my school had started to wonder, but like I said. I was labeled as uncool which made me the target for numours attacks upon myself. And if something was wrong,.it was often ignored.. Today wouldn't be like any other in that respect.

As I rode off to school I thought about my friends and my family. Tears came to my eyes and I wanted more then anything to forget it all. I didn't know it then, but that simple wish I had unknowingly made was going to change my life. The sad thing, depending on how one looked at it, was that it was about to turn not only my life, but that of my clostest friends upside down.

Getting out of the cab, I made my way to class promptly falling asleep in the middle of my first class. It was there a dream came to me, the dream that forever changed my life as I knew it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Dream

A blakness covered the sky as well as the walls and ground. Countless stars lit up creating a soft form of light as the moon symbol admitted a white glow before appearing on my forehead. My brown hair fell freely down my back only a portion remained up in a half pony tale while the rest flowed freely in some form of wind. The same white glow that had consumed my forehead was now burning a hole in my chest. At first it started as a small silver sphere, but quickly expanded until not one inch of my body could be seen. I closed my sightless brown eyes from the intence light only to find that they would have been better off remaining open. A woman appeared before me forming from the light that had completely overpowered me. The wind shifted and my body was now forced upright yet, I did not feel solid ground underneath my feet. "My dear child do forgive me. I never meant to abdon you or your senshi, and for that I am truly sorry. However, I may have an answer to your problem, but it would mean jumping into another war and risking a lot more." The woman spoke, her voice sounding soft like musical windchimes on a cool summer morning.

"I'm listening." I said my voice harsh snappy and rather short. An anger rose within me and I wanted nothing more then to wake up and go on about my day as if none of this was happening. Yet, what she had to say made me think that I could just die and get it over with.

"I understand how you must feel about me, and I have to say only this. Let your heart guide you, and you will see the path best suited to meet your needs." She replied before vanishing.

As the sea of stars gave way to a never ending blackness, I felt myself falling. My breath cought inside me as I tried to screame not even sure if I was doing so. The next thing I could remember was hitting something cold, and hard.

End of Dream

When I dared open my eyes again, my first thought was pain. Blinking them several times, to clear them, I discovered a few things seemed out of place. A humming sound echoed all around me, and if that wasn't enough I had come to the Relazation I was moving. My hands flew to my head in a desperate attempt to block out my on coming headach in order to think more clearly. The echo of what sounded like boots appeared to be coming closer, and my first thought was to run.

I tried to stand on my feet only to have myself land again with a loud thud. :Great what a time for my legs to give out on me: I thought to myself as I tried to slink behind something. However, I couldn't move fast enough, and needless to say I quickly found myself on my feet. The fridged air didn't help in assisting me, instead it made it even worse. "Who are you and where did you come from!" a female voice echoed in my ears which were still ringing from everything else. When I didn't answer her instantly, my back and head mae contact with felt like wood.

Refusing to cry out in pain, I supplied her with a reply. "Watashi wa Tsukino Kayla." My acent being thick but those words easier to come then that of my own native langue.

"Now what are you doing here!" the woman repeated, and by the way my body shook I couldn't tell much if it was her doing it or my own body.

"i….. I….I….don't ….k….k….k…kn….kno…know.." I managed to struggle to say with no help from the weather outside.

Again and again my back made contact with the wall and floor until I was nearly ready to black out again. It was at this point that the woman had dropped me leaving me with a jacket to keep from freezing to death. :Maybe she has given up: I thought to myself a hopeful spark flashing through my eyes as I took the offered item and clung to it like some kind of lifeline. Gathering what strength I had I slunk out of one room only to land in another. This room echoed more meaning it didn't appear to have a lot in it. The sounds of muffled talking filled the space as well as the clinking of tools. At this point I didn't know what to expect or even if talking was the best option to take. With a loud thud my body made contact with the hard ice cold flooring under me and I let darkness claim me again.

When I came too the second time that day my back was up against something hard, but not nearly as bad as the surface of the plane I'd been falling on a lot. The long thick jacket now wrapped around my body and I felt my body somewhat sitting. "Kayla, its Heero…" a soft male voice stated no hint of emotion in it at all aside from the volume chosen.

I groaned repeating the word a look of confusion plainly plastered across my face as I attempted to look him in the eye.

"Hai, I didn't expect you to remember me. That was a year ago we met. I take it you and school just don't mix. "you slept through nearly every class… and lunch was the place you were most active in." he continued.

"that's right I remember that now. I was amazed that you remembered me." I replied blushing slightly.

"Hello there, I'm glad your awake, take this this should unfreeze your bones." Came a second male voice as I reached out taking a steaming mug into my hands. "My name is Trowa Barton. Heero and I are on our way to the south pole in order to partake in a mobile suit battle." The person introduced.

"Well it looks like I'm going for the ride then huh?" I laughed but stopped suddenly when a pain filled shutter raced through my body the hot liquid already working its magic on my over frozen insides. "but why the south pole?" I asked.

"its far enough out of the way and the snow will give us the upper hand. Plus its one of the few places where we can have it and not be deteced by un wanted visitors." Heero responded his tone of voice or volume remaining the same. With every word he spoke.

"I see…" I whispered trying to shrink back into my seat my broach now in my finger tips. Now that I had regained the feeling in my limbs, my mind was working more clearly. If this woman caused trouble she would see a side of me no one wanted to cross. "We will be reaching the barkly base in a moment, you boys might want to get ready." She stated before vanishing out of sight. "Also be on the look out a spy appears to have snuck aboard." She called before she was out of earshot.

At the sound of the word spy I shrank lower in my see wanting more then anything to be anywhere but there at the moment. Even class would be a nice welcome change from the trap I'd unknowingly walked into. My broach flashed in the light coming from the work room and Heero turned to me. "Sailor Moon?" he asked his voice higher now with what appeared small hints of alarm and surprise.

"h…hai.." I said shock cleary lacing my voice. "How did you kno…." I asked.

"My coming to your school wasn't an accident, also it wasn't an accident you were chosen by me either. I had a mission to locate the moon princess and Dr J had suspected you. A little snopping and I was able to confirm it. However, I felt that I shouldn't tell so no one knows." Heero explained before adding. "Onegai, your help would be appericated."

After hearing that coming from him, knowing how he was trained to be, I just couldn't say know. Standing weekly I climbed out of the small chair I had been itting in and out into the open cold air. "Super Moon Crisis power…. Make up!" I stated keeping my shouts low so as not to attract any unwanted attention. My eyes blinked several times as my transformation completed and I found myself colder then I had been. Replacing the jacket I had discarded in order to transform, I made my way back into my hiding place needing the protection it provided.

Alarms sounded through out the aircraft and people started to scatter about. Trowa tapped me on the shoulder after returning and I once again climbed out of my safe haven. So that he could use his mobile suit that I later learned I had been resting in the cockpit of. It turned out that the one Heero owned was being held at the base we were suposted to be going to awaiting for him to pick it up. I also learned that he planed on fighting in a mobile suit battle against a man he had promised a rematch too, or so I been told. If someone came up and asked me about this, I would most likely thought it to be pointless at first, but I also understood the value of most reasons for fighting was not as pointless and meaningless, but being a senshi I had also learned the value of most battles that took place in this world of ours..

Trowa had gone out ahead and fought off an army of approaching mobile suits that had been trying to hunt us down. Many others joined him including the woman that had used my body as a punching bag sort of speaking. Soon a few slect people remained on board including Heero and myself. My mind and heart raced with many questions including what to do.

By the time we landed my legs had completely frozen over or so I had told myself. Never the less dispite what ever had happened they appeared to be completely useless to me now. I tried to walk but I'd fallen several times. It was after a few times watching me, that heero picked me up and carried me.

As he scoopped me up in his arms I noticed he was wincing on his left side. Slowly I touched his arm and was surprised to find a portion of it covered in a bandage. And I didn't have to see to know that it was most likely stained with his own blood. "what happened Heero?" I asked him concerned for him even though I knew little about him. True he had been trained to be perfect, but I knew all to well there was no such word tas being truly perfect as most thought him to be.

"Nothing just a mission injury." He lied and by the way he sounded, I could tell. Don't ask me how seeing as how he continued to show no emotion in his voice and even if I could see his face my best guess would be that it too had been void of any emotion as well. "My biggest concern is you right now." Heero stated suddenly as an after thought.

"I'll be fine." I confirmed as I shivered. "Its just so cold and once I get out of this harsh wind I'll be able to thaw." I laughed as I tried to reassure him most of what I was feeling was cold and nothing more. The fact my senshi fuku consisted of little more then a super short mini skirt didn't provide much protection from the harsh cold. Either.

After some introductions Trowa took me back to some bunk rooms and helped me to find a bed while Heero set to work to work on Trowa's Mobile suit for the upcoming battle. Heero didn't want to use his own seeing it as a gift…to him it had no meaning. At least for this upcoming battle. He worked late into the night while I had attempted to get some sleep. Again that same dream came to me, but when I awoke from it this time I understood it a bit more clearly. History was repeating it self and even I was powerless to stop it, but that didn't mean I couldn't learn it and not make the same mistakes twice. Maybe that's why history repeats itself so often, is because most people don't and if they do they find themselves fighting a lost cause.

Using what little strength I had I made my way to the hanger. I just had to see Heero before he left. I didn't know it then, but there was something between us and now we had the chance to find it and if we were smart act on it. "Kayla….What are you doing up?" he asked the moment he heard me stumble in.

"I just had to see you before you left. I wanted to wish you luck….and I hope by fighting this battle you can complete your personal mission." I replied approaching him my legs buckeling under me landing me on my knees.

"You two go on, I'll take over from here and finish up." Trowa stated coming seemingly out of no where startling me.

"Thanks.." Heero replied before picking me up and taking me back to the bunks. Placing me on one he said, "Please don't concern yourself with me…but at the same time thank you for your concern. This is the first time that I can remember that anyone has felt concern for me. I want to save you a lot of pain now, so that is why I'm telling you this.

"Oh Heero…" I whispered stroking his face a moment before he crashed out on his own bunk. As his light snoring filled the room, my mission in life had suddenly came crystal clear.


End file.
